


Folium

by MR01



Series: Maze [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Bartender Merlin (Merlin), Camelot, F/F, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friendship/Love, M/M, Magic Revealed, Minor Kara/Mordred, Modern Royalty, Not about Morgana's or Mordred's though, One Night Stands, Persecution of Magicians/Warlocks and Witches, Pinning Mordred, Running Away, Smut, Some Plot, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-05-01 19:52:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19184491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR01/pseuds/MR01
Summary: Kara and Mordred play Truth or Dare, what comes of it was not what the young Prince thought he'd ever find.





	1. Wreck

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own 'Merlin' it's a great show though

* * *

Mordred takes a deep breath as he leans against the a brick wall. Undoing his tie with one hand and pulls off his crown with the other.

Watching it on the ever-clean floor and he thinks about it staring at him up at him.

Mocking because he feels shame and cowardice pumping throughout his blood like oxygen or magic.

The word  _panic_ flashes through his mind.

Not thinking that this moment could have come any sooner. He shuts his eyes and slides down the wall as cold sweat covers him like a blanket.

"So this is where you ran off too. Only you would choose the stupid library. Hey Mordred, I'm talking to you. What do you think you're doing? Here and now off all times."

The young prince practically felt himself jumping out of his skin as he sees his older brother Arthur and their sister Morgana standing in the doorway. 

Both looking slightly out of breath yet dignified and undeniably royal in their fancy clothes.

Entering the library completely now Morgana moves to sit on the nearest chair.

The heels she is wearing are going to be the end of her but she does not want to risk kicking them off just in case they have gotta go back at a moment's notice.

Trying for a gentler touch she looks at him in worry as she asked him what is wrong.

He blames his running off from the banquib hall on there being far too many people there and just needing to breathe for a moment.

Knowing that today Arthur is officially being crowned prince and heir to the throne of Camelot.

Before a few hundred guests and a couple of dozen camera crews recoding the long awaited event for new networks or media outlets.

That he is missing out, skipping on his own ceremony to come look for him. Help him deal with his bullshit.

Mordred feels incredibly vile, selfish.

The real reason Mordred finds himself out here in the underbelly of the Castle at this point in time, being that today is the anniversary of the day he found out that he had magic.

He is so damn afraid of slipping up and causing a scene aside from this one. Of Arthur or Morgana finding out the he has magic. He knows for sure that they'll hate him.

He shuddered to think about what his father would do if he ever found out that his own child is tainted by the touch of magic.

Arthur for his part finds himself sitting beside him on the floor, looking at the discarded crown then at Morgana.

Finding her telling him with her gaze to 'come on and do something' because Mordred isn't like this normally for one and they will always spare time for him if he needs anything.

Whether he wants to talk or to just sit in silence. He is their blood and even if he wasn't.

Both Morgana and Arthur just know that they would absolutely love Mordred in this or any other life, regardless of the time period.

"I would like to strike a deal with you. This bargain consists of you attending the ceremony and reception party. You do this for me and I will ask father if can go out to the lower cities, unsupervised for an hour or so."

 If Arthur says he'll do something them by all that is awesome he means it. He doesn't think convincing Uther of anything will be an easy feat but Mordred allows himself to feel excited.

Arthur smiles at him, ruffling his hair as he reaches for his beautiful crown. Winking at Morgana as he brushed off imaginary dust off of the headpiece then placed it back atop of his little brother's head.

"Tell you what then. Because I'm feeling generous on this wonderful day, I'll sweeten the deal.." He raises his eyebrows in a 'do you give in' manner as he placed his warm hand atop of Mordred's cool skin.

"With the promise to take Morgana with us. If and only if you eat something orlther than just cake and dance with a girl or a guy, I really don't care. Just try to have a good timem Okay?"

He looks at Mordred with hope in his eyes as Morgana stands while thinking 'oh, my boys' before all three of them see a handful of Kinghts running in. 

Slightly out of breath and thinking 'ah shit so much walking' now that they are here. All three of the siblings knowing that their King is probably looking for them.

The older Pendragon siblings looking at eachoeach knowing that Mordred hasn't responded to the deal verbally or otherwise until he grabbed ahold of Arthur's hands as  they walked towards the doors.

At least now they are pretty sure that his consent is implied.

* * *

The ceremony passes on without interruption. It is incredibly boring and he cannot help but yawn a few times.

With Morgana standing beside him looking even more miserable than he feels until he leans against har as if whispering a secret.

Shutting his eyes as he uses magic to eash her discomfort. Both completely aware of the dangers that they are in if they get caught or outed but he risked it anyway for her.

She laughed then, her arms reaching out to hug him. Seeing a few camera crews focusing on the sweet moment between the siblings.

Then she is placing a delicate kiss to his cheek as she mumbled her thanks.

Knowing the they are a relatively small and fleeting distraction from Arthur's ceremony.

Once it end their father, King Uther is congradulating his eldest son with their sister Mogause at their side.

Having abdicated her rightful claim to the throne to marry Gwaine.

To live as a regular member of the Royal family instead of the crowned Princess, their future Queen and having done it willing. All without a doubt or hesitation for a real shot at happiness with her true love.

Then it is time for pictures with the family and other people Mordred has only seen in passing once or twice in his life.

Now that he's at the table of honor with his siblings and his dad as the music blares with people getting up to dance.

He thinks he is hungry. Unbelievably tired too. Thinking that he has not properly slept in a week or so.

Having dreaded this day's arrival so severely for the time that he had. It wasn't great. 

He gets up. Intent on walking to get some foof for himself instead of waiting for the servants to take his order.

Walking towards a snaks table he feels himself being pulled to the side. Then panic rushes through his system.

His whole body tensing with a thrumming of his magic itching to break free so he can breathe.

Wondering where the Knights stand and why they are not protecting Camelot's youngest heir.

"Hey dummy, long time no see. Mordred, it's me Kara. Mercia's Princess, we used to always play Druids and Knights. Remember? I guess I look different now. I got boobs and a little taller."

The beautiful girl loses her smile as she takes a moment to really look at him.

Her voice sounds a little worried for her old friend. Trying again she clears her voice while she steps closer. Taking him in. 

 "You okay there? Mordred.. you're looking a little green." 

Forcing himself to nod as he feels his throat go dry he backs up into Lancelot.

Arthur who had been busy talking with him in hushed whispering as they danced gave both he and Kara a look of suspicion. 

"Mind your space Mordred, you wouldn't want to step on someone's feet by accident."

Turning to smile at the foreign Princess he says, "always a pleasure to see you."

Then as an afterthought he decides to play matchmaker. Knowing that Lance and his brother might have mixed feelings about this once they catch on.

But that ultimately it would work out for the better because they knew he had absolutely nothing to lose.

"Dance with him, have some fun. Just don't keep him too long. He has to get some food in his system before the cake."

The beautiful couple leaves them be. With Kara and him blushing, feeling kind of awkward now.

At the suggestion that somewhat came off as a mix between a blessing of a union and a command for them to follow.

All this talking having jumbled up his mind long enough to get himself and magic under control.

He really just thinks that he's on edge and that he really wants to be alone right now or at least away from here.

"Yes, my apologies Princess. I am feeling a little under the weather as of late. It's nothing to worry about but I would like to rest."

He thinks it is the right move to bow out of the party and this conversation. That he had been so close to spanding a few minutes outside in the sun.

Out of the Castle walls and with his siblings no less but that he really wants to go to his room.

"Okay then, I'll escort you." Kara takes his arm in hers as they quickly bypass the crowd of people.

Hearing him chuckle as he leans against har ear. She can feel his smile against her skin.

Making her heart beat a little quicker as he laughed then says. "You always were at heart, a gentleman."

* * *

They make it to his room which is the closest to the banquet hall.

Startling Gwen and Morgana as they stop making out abruptly. Breaking apart from one another but not separating all that far.

Leaving all four of them feeling awkward until Morgana finally meets their eyes with a little embarrassment but carrying on.

"You room was the closest and nobody but the Royal family would dare take a step in here without your knowledge."

"Gwen and I, we weren't going to fuck. Here anyway. We just needed a moment to ourselves. As I'm sure you know." She stares at thert hands and Mordred just nods.

He hadn't intended to do anything with Kara other than talk a few minutes more before he took a nap probably but Morgana is welcome to think whatever she wants.

"It's fine. You don't have to leave. I'll just go downstairs to a guest suite. All I want to do is close my eyes." He knows he probably sounds a little dramatic but he isn't lying when he thinks he could do with some quiet.

"You sure? We don't have to stay if you're tired. We can just pick up later where we left off." Gwen turns between speaking to the both of them.

Waiving to the Princess as she acknowledged her presence for the first time this day.

"It's far too loud." With those words he grabbed Kara's hand, smiling at his sister and her girlfriend before he left the room.

Locking the door with his magic. Hearing Kara's breath hitch when she saw his eyes flash gold.

She is the only one knows about his magic and it's been far too long since he has seen her.

* * *

They get settled in at the arcade room. With games and machinery surrounding them.

From here they can see room thanks for the all glass windows.

A large underground pool with an adjacent jacuzzi to the right while to the left they can see the sauna divided into smaller rooms for private uses.

Mordred laying with his eyes closed against the recliner couch while Kara undid her shoes.

"I missed you a great deal, you know. When Dad called me back to Mercia after my half sister married." 

His eyes snap open as he leans against his elbows, moving to sit up. 

"Same.. tell you what .If you want a distraction for the moment. Let's play a game. For old times sake. It's a day of celebration after all."

He's trying to get her smile and cheer her up because he knows that without her sister or him, she must have been lonely.

Mordred had been even though there hadn't ever been a moment in his life where he has been by himself or being watched. He has always wondered if this is what a science experiment compares to.

"What shall we do to pass the time then?" She raised an eyebrow at him and he swallowed feeling a little nervous now that she took the bait. He doesn't know what edges him on to go with the vibe he's feeling.

He thinks he wants to kiss her and that sheds be okay with it.

"Truth or Dare. It's a stupid and simple game." Mordred looks away from her then.

Biting his lower lip thinking that he could pick something else. They have a plethora of devices and equipment pieces to choose from.

"Oh." Her eyes darkened as he licked his lips as she spoke the words so quietly.

"How dangerous." She laughs and without missing a beat says "Truth or Dare, my friend?"

"Truth" Mordred smiled at her, patient as he awaited his fate.

"Mhm we're going to start with easy questions then move our way up to the hard ones." She tapped a finger against her chin a couple of times. Looking as if lost in thought for a moment.

"Really?" He breathes a sigh of relief as he exhaled looking hopeful.

"Mhm, are you a still a virgin?" 

Heat creeps throughout his face as he looks away then back into her eyes, his earlier fatigue leaving him now wide awake and alert of his own heartbeats.

"Yes" His voice comes up far too low yet unashamed about it it or himself. He hadn't met anyone he'd like to bed after more than a few words.

Knowing people talk to him because of his money or to attempt to get at his siblings.

They are social butterflies, so unapologetically fun and honest with themselves. Those around them.

Wild. With so much damn charisma. He is not much like them.

"My turn. Truth or Dare, Kara." Breathing out he makes up his mind. If she goes along with his words then he will know they he is not wrong about their being a strong attraction between them.

"Dare" She winks at him. Feeling a little nervous now but excited to go ahead with the game a little further.

"Staddle my lap. Stay there throughout the game." Nodding wordless as she moves she does as she is told. 

"You're all mine now, baby Pendragon. Truth or Dare." He tries to concentrate on anything other than how nice it is to feel her weight and heat ontop of him.

"Dare, I've already said truth. I would like to play fair." He didn't have to do that, explain his reasoning to her but she moves a little closer

 Lips brushing against his forehead gentler then she's ever kissed anyone before him.

"I dare you to kiss me back. Do it until you feel like you've had enough." Kara opens up her mouth to wet her lips with her tongue assuming that he'd kiss her check or her hand and proceed with their little game.

Instead he's got his mouth against hers, sloppy as he gets his tongue inside of her mouth.

Arms wrapped around her to hold her in place as his hands linger on the spine and lower back.

Taking pity on him. On one hand and enjoying herself with the act on the other she kisses him back eager to make him see that pleasure isn't such a bad thing to feel.

Fingers grabbed on to his soft hair as she smiles into the kiss when she feels heat pooling in between them.

His impressive hardness pressing up against his pants and her dress.

She bites her lip as she begins to but against him. Moving against him slowly getting a few moans in when he increases the speed and thrust up.

Gripping her tighter as his lips find themselves on her neck.

Placing open-mouthed kisses on her but she knows that he wouldn't dare to leave a mark. That she is a lady of virtue and to the world he would not tarnish her image.

Breathlessly, she tells him that it's his turn. She so badly wants to be dared to do something indecent to him.

But for now she will play fair. He did and she loves knowing that he is honorable.

"Truth or Dare.." He is breathing hard, color making his face warmer. So damn cute.

Yet all she can pay attention to other than his straining length against her body is the beautiful gold in his eyes.

She will never fear his magic she will never fear him. It is what she knows.

"Truth, Mordred."

He takes a moment. Breathing slowly as he leans back. Resting his head as his eyes close.

He wants so badly to ask the words 'would you still be able to love me if I told you that I don't want to be King of any Kingdom or that I wouldn't be able to ever give you children. That I am so scared of passing on my gift of magic.'

He is careful to close off his mind from that. Instead he taps into hers. Playful and confident in his head as he thrusts up against her one more time.

Thinking that they are wearing far too much clothes.

_Would you like to give me a hand. I'll return the favor._

Attacking his mouth with hers she uttered a desperate "fuck yes" between kisses. Lifting herself up with some difficulty until he used his magic to assist her.

Clothes pulled up and down but not off completely as she took him in her hands. Spitting on his pre-come soaked head as he bucked up to meet her.

Massaging his balls as he made little noises and she had the upper hand in their little game until he used gih magic again.

It was traveling up her dress and pulled at her underwear. Touching her so skillfully. He told her to get up. Having her take his place on the seat his magic spread her open.

Whimpering when he bent down on his knees for her. Then looked at his own fingers and mumbled "so wet for me" against her pussy.

Lapping at it with a tentative tongue as his magic and fingers helped him bring her off.

Her breathing turned into hard gasps as he toyed with her clit. An invisible force fucking itself into her as she moved to meet him.

Pleasure claiming her first and harder than she thought she'd ever come in her life.

He tried to drink her in, swallowing without really tasting until closer to the last of it. Cleaning his wet mouth was his arm.

Messing up his shirt but it doesn't matter, he can magic it away.

She pulls him forward by gripping his cock and she did it with a little more force than she had meant to  but she could tell he was close.

Tucking a little quicker until he came with her name on his lips.

Using his magic just in time to stop his seed for defiling her clothes or face.

She hadn't even given him enough time to come down from his high when she posed the simple question.

"Truth or Dare?" 

The color draining from Mordred's face as he thought he should have taken things easier on her.

That he would have to marry her now because even though not a lot of people did things like this anymore he definitely wanted to.

With the first person that he actually bed and meant it.

She knows about his magic and she is his friend. They make a pleasant couple.

He could definitely talk with his father to arrange their marriage of she feels like he's dishonored her.

They certainly don't love each other but maybe with time who knows.

"Dare. Wait, shit Kara. I'm so sorry were you a..too?" He picking up his pants and tucking himself in to his boxers.

Using magic to clean their mess as he tries to hatch up a plan. He thinks he might throw up actually.

"No, haven't been since September last year. Cheer camp and a few too many trips skinny dipping don't match up with for celibacy. Relax." She pat's him on the back thinking that okay on day she might marry him. He is absolutely perfect.

Fixing her self up she is happy to see that he actually looks more alert and awake now. That he did a fine job of distracting her friend for a little bit.

That now he had to do something on his own and for himself now.

"I dare you to go do something that you think might make you happy. That catch is that you've got to get outside of these Castle walls."

"Tonight you leave and in the morning you return. I'll cover you if you run about half an hour or so late but anything more and illI really worry."

She looks at his phone beside her and adds her number in.

"Call or text. I'll always answer you." She gives his a brief, chaste kiss and breathes knowing that she really needs to compose herself.

For him to have in case of an emergency or if he ever wanted to continue on with their small game.

A couple of minutes later find Kara rejoining the party and Mordred borrowing a clock from Morgana's closet thinking that anything is unisex if he wears it with confidence.

Also that he doesn't have time to be sneaking around any further. Having found a conveniently placed safe by one of the living rooms.

Quicker than he thought he could without the use of magic he cracked it using some basic information he recalled about his father.

Running past some guards and Knights as well a partygoers he made his not so covert escape from the palace.

* * *

 Dragon's Cave Tavern & Diner

"You a tourist or something because it's obvious that you are new to town."

Mordred pulls his hoodie off and pushed his hair back a little. He feels his heart beating a little faster as he takes in the sight of the handsome bartender.

Pulling it back on when he hears the man draw in a sharp breath as he mumbled something then the words "whatever, welcome to DCTD. The house of decent ale and shit coffee."

He cracks a small friendly smile at him and Mordred tries hard not to look petrified.

Telling himself to calm down because the guy is looking at him as if he were scared or mentally not all there.

Pulling his hoodie over his eyes as best as he can, head bowed over when he hears the  bartender move on and asked "well, can I see an ID. We don't serve minors."

Only accidentally drop a bottle of whatever it is he had been holding.

As the young man places a hand over the table. Leaning on it and forward.

When he moves back there is what looks like plastic and the bartender knows without really looking at it that there is an identification card where previously one wasn't present.

Magic. To further prove his point all he has to do is look up.

Mordred's eyes no longer the too bright blue Merlin had unmistakably seen moments ago.

This man is a warlock or a wizard, probably a Druid novice.

And one with pure, raw talent because it's evident that he had no real idea what he was doing.

That he could always hide it so much better and easier than he had tried now.

 Merlin leans in, trying not to spook the guy as he tells him to meet him upstairs and gives him a room key. With it's number etched into it. That he will be there shortly.

A cute blush creeps up onto his face and he looks at him as if asking if he's sure then offering him a small, happy smile. 


	2. Wait

* * *

Mordred had snuck out of the Castle with incredible ease. Bypassing cameras and sensors but more importantly his staff.

Thinking that okay when he gets back from his little solo adventure that he really should sit down with the Knights, the Guards to talk about the lack of communication and safety.

He had taken the keys to Morgana's Ashton Martin without telling her. Or anyone else for that matter but it's fine. He will return it in one piece when he goes back.

Having gone into the first place he could find.

A decent looking establishment with loud music and people making out within view. 

Parking half a street away and walking past them briskly he sat at the bar.

Trying to look around whilst also wondering what he wants to do next and be inconspicuous while he's at it because he doesn't want to go back just yet.

"You a tourist or something because it's obvious that you are new to town."

The voice startled him and he is definitely surprised to see that there is a person at the other side of the bar that is talking to him.

He assumed because everyone else here is either minding their own business or talking to strangers that are probably their friends.

Mordred pulls his hoodie off and pushed his hair back a little. He feels his heart beating a little faster as he fully takes in the sight of the handsome bartender.

He contemplates talkings but then he thinks that if he starts he might blurt out that he really should get back to Arthur's coronation ceremony since he's kinda nervous.

Pulling it back on when he hears the man draw in a sharp breath as he mumbled something then the words "whatever, welcome to DCTD. The house of decent ale and shit coffee."

He cracks a small friendly smile at him and Mordred tries hard not to look petrified.

Telling himself to calm down because the guy is looking at him as if he were scared or mentally not all there.

Which okay both feel valid right at the moment.

Pulling his hoodie further over his eyes as best as he can, head bowed over when he hears the bartender move on. Continue the conversation "well, can I see an ID. We don't serve minors."

Mordred bites his lower lip. Thinking that this is not great. That he doesn't even have a driver's license so he mentally say 'fuck it' and decided to take his chances with magic.

This place is a hovel compared to what he's known. No one will believe the people here even if he is caught.

He is Mordred Pendragon. Son of Uther. Youngest legitimate heir nonetheless still in the running for the throne to Camelot. 

He's got this.

Okay so his great plan was to get the bartender to accidentally drop a bottle of whatever it is he had been holding. Which flippin fantastic, he executed flawlessly.

As he places a hand over the table. Leaning on it and forward. Mumbling a quick spell and hoping to the Druid God's are listening because Lance had told him that people with magic all believe in that shit.

And he doesn't know if Arthur's man was messing with him at the time but he's a lovely guy and to Mordred he is part of the family so he believes him.

When he moves back there is what definitely feels like plastic under the palm of his hand and he is so psyched that it worked.

Then the bartender is leaning in, asking him to meet him upstairs and gives him a room key.

Saying that the number etched into it. That he will be there shortly.

And Mordred's heart is a tennis match as he thinks of what the guy is asking.

He feels his face burn up. And he is so glad that he met Kara, that he has some experience in this area thanks to her now. 

Thinking that sure this is sudden and scary but it's so flattering then he's thinking that he is so game it's not even funny. 

Still he chances a look at him trying to ask with his eyes if he's sure about what they are about to go do then offering him a small, happy smile when the bartender gives him an encouraging nod. 

He finds himself wanting some liquid courage as he walks upstairs in a slow pace and he wants to text Kara.

Ask her what he can do to not fuck this up but ultimately not doing either by the time he arrives at the door.

His hands shaking slightly as he toys with the keys.

Second-guessing himself and the situation now then telling himself to grow up, that he has lived in a bubble for far too long.

That a little danger or trouble might even be exciting. 

On the other hand thinking that the guy downstairs doesn't give him a serial killer vibe so he thinking on it, he would definitely like to hookup with him.


End file.
